Let Love In Oneshot
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Stevie has only let love in her life twice! The first was painfully heartbreaking, but the second time around she learned its okay to let people in your life! Zevie! Based off the song Let Love In by the Goo Goo Dolls! R and R!


Let Love In

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock, or any of the characters mentioned in this story! This song is based off the amazing song "Let Love In" by The Goo Goo Dolls. Don't forget to R and R please!**

**AN: I will be starting a Multi-chapter Zevie story with the same title it should be up soon!**

Stevie was a rather private person. That much was obvious. Zander noticed it when he first met her. He first noticed it when they were four years old. He noticed it again when they were 12 and entering Middle School. And he noticed it at 15 when they entered Brewster High.

She didn't let many people in her life, luckily he got to be included in the close circle of people she trusted. She didn't let her true feelings be known either. At points it made things easy, but some times it just made things down right frustrating.

He thought he was the only real guy in Stevie's life, and he was for a long time. But that all changed, when Justin Cole entered their lives.

They had met Justin Cole in their sophomore year in high school. They had met him through their recently turned nice friend Kacey.

Stevie had instantly felt attractive to him, like the rest of the student body. He had a tough, cool, jerky guy exterior, but he was sweet, non-arrogant and actually a decent human being.

They had began talking on a regular basis and were considered friends I guess you could say.

Soon their friendship began to change. She took a risk and fell for him, and she fell hard!

They began dating soon after a couple weeks of hanging out and getting to know each other. They spent more time together and just enjoyed each other's company.

Things seemed amazing, almost perfect. And soon Zander realized he wasn't the only guy in Stevie's life!

Stevie fell in love with him more and more each day they spent together. He was different than the average jock.

He did things for her constantly. Whispering sickly sweet things in her ear, telling her how pretty she looked when she thought otherwise, overall being the perfect gentleman.

She trusted him with everything and she was about to discover he betrayed that trust...

(FLASHBACK)

Stevie was home alone on a Friday night, watching her next door neighbor. She wasn't expecting a call from Zander that night, but she wouldn't refuse to talk with her best friend!

"Hey, Zan!" She said happily into the phone.

"Hey Steves!" Zander said from the other side of the phone.

"What's up?" She asked curiously, sensing an uncertainty in his voice.

"Um, you might not like hearing this but I need to tell you something!"

"Okay?"

"Well I was having Pizza with Kevin and Nelson like an hour ago," He started, unsure how to tell her the unbearable news she had to endure.

"And..." Stevie said as he continued.

"Well I saw Justin there, with another girl!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm really sorry Stevie!"

"How do you know he's cheating? It could be his cousin, or sister or something!"

"But-"

"No Zander! You don't have proof do you? You shouldn't meddle in other peoples relationship, that's just low!" She huffed before hanging up quickly.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

She had chosen Justin over Zander. She had chosen to believe her boyfriend over her best friend in the whole world.

Turns out Zander was telling the truth. And she had to find out from Justin herself that he was cheating on her. Then she tearfully ended their relationship.

After that, Stevie had a hard time trusting new people. Well she had a hard time trusting people in general.

At least she could focus on her real friendships now.

She started spending more time with Zander, the band and her family!

She learned to trust people again slowly, but not completely.

Zander started seeing her in a new light though. To him, she was perfect in every way.

So finally after two years of liking her, and a year after the Justin fiasco, Zander finally asked Stevie out.

She wasn't completely sure about letting someone like that in her life again, someone who wasn't a friend. He insisted if it didn't work after one date they would go back to being best friends!

She was hesitant at first but eventually agreed.

They spent more time together, if that was possible. It was actually a blessing in disguise.

She meant everything to him, and he hated seeing her upset. They were best friends and new at this whole couple thing.

He promised to never break her heart and he kept that promise.

He grew more in love with her every day. She was the answer that could never be found. And it's all thanks to her taking a chance on him, on them being together.

Zander never took her for granted and was basically better than Justin in every way.

Stevie was not sure if she could trust people in her life again, but she took a risk and fell in love with Zander!

She's glad she let love in her life...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You're the only one I ever believed in_

_The answer that could never be found_

_The moment we decided to let love in_

_Now I'm banging on the door of an angel_

_The end of fear is where we begin_

_The moment we decided to let love in_


End file.
